The Wolf In Us
by wolfpurpledinosaur
Summary: The ninja have lost. Cole is injured badly, making any chance of saving the others hopeless. Jay and Nya are still in the clutches of Skales. But now Jay must discover, the wolf in him. Sequel to You're A Good Guy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys** **and girls. I'M BACK BABY! With the sequel to "You're A Good Guy", so in this, as the first chapter of the new story. Jay seems a little dark, so to say. But don't worry he'll be back to his funny, upbeat, loud self...maybe. Just kidding. Also important note: I will try to update Saturday and Wednesday. So two chapters a week, if I miss a day one week I will make three chapters the next week. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Jays POV

Darkness.

That's all I saw. No light. Just darkness. That's when I knew I was dead. But didn't people see a bright light when they're dead? So I'm still alive, not for long though. I know I'm in danger, my ninja senses are tingling. I can't sense presences like Zane, but I know something is after me. The thing is, I don't know what.

Some uneasy thoughts crossed my undead brain,_ Nya. Is she safe? Did the Serpentine_ _get her? Are the guys okay_? All these thoughts rushed throughout my mind. My thoughts are working, so that means my brain is functioning. However it's not telling my eyes to open. Then I saw a light, getting brighter and brighter. I thought at first that it was the Sun. That's when I realize; that my eyes didn't open.

_I'm dying_. I think, I can't feel anything, all I can see is the bright light, all I can hear is my slow heartbeat as it thumps against my chest, but even that gets quieter by the second.

"Clear" A voice echoes. It seems so far away. Then a wave of pain and shock coursed through me, and another, and another.

The light fades, but is replaced by another light. However this one is different than the last. It's a light not of the Sun, nor of the bright light that people see when they're dead. It's not warm or comforting; like the Sun, it'd not sudden; like the bright light. The light, that I see, is man made. An electric light; a light bulb.

A wave of joy washed over me. My eyes were opening! I am not dead! Yeah! However who is responsible for reviving me? Fear courses through me, what ever or who ever is bringing me back, most likely wants me alive...so they can kill me theirselves.

The light gets brighter and brighter, which shows my eyes are opening. Then I open my eyes completely. I see a metal ceiling, with a lightbulb that was hanging from the roof by a single thin cable, I watch as it swings back and forth. A chill rushes through me, I'm laying on a cold metal table it seems. I can't move, like I'm paralyzed. My eyes wonder around the room.

Then I make a check list in my head. I start seeing if all my body parts are attached. Arms? Check. Head? Check. Legs? Che- wait. My eyes wonder down to where my legs should be, I only sees one leg. The other...the other is gone. I choked back a sob. Where my right leg should be is a prosthetic leg.

I stare up at the lightbulb, as it swings back and forth, no sign of stopping. Taking in a breath, trying to process everything in my head. Okay calm down, Jay. Calm down. I tell myself over and over in my head.

I have a weird feeling in my gut that I'm being watched. Looking around the room I see a video camera, I stare straight into the lens, hoping that it would shut off if I keep staring. However it just watched me, like a hawk does his prey. I'm the prey and the camera is the hunter. No who ever is watching me on the other side, is the predator.

I start to have feeling in my body again, as I slowly sit up I grasp my head as it throbs in pain. My heart rate going up tremendously, funny how it was slowing down a minute ago now it's trying to escape my chest and run away. After my heart rate goes back to normal I look at my forever gone leg. A metal leg was replacing it. I choke back another sob, where am I? Where are the others?

My feet, well foot, touch the cold metal ground. The fake leg making a small-CLANK- against the ground. I test out my new leg, but after a step I fall to the ground. I didn't stop the tears this time, as they fell down my cheeks.

A click was heard making the silent room echo a little, the door opened revealing a serpentine. I scoot away from him, from my spot on the floor, he was holding a syringe with a purple substance in it. Coward! A voice echoed in my head. Stand up and fight like a man. Prove yourself , everyone is watching you.

Everyone is watching me? I think. What does that even mean? Realization struck me as the troop came closer with the syringe. This is a test. They're testing my abilities. I look at the video camera, then I stand up. The troop coming closer, making me press up against the wall. When he got close enough I put all my strength into a punch, I thrust my fist into his scaly face, making him fall on the ground. I hobble over to the video camera.

"Listen here Skales. I know you're behind this, guess what, I'm not your lab rat. I will find you." I through my fist back ready to punch the camera, but something stabbed me from behind, I turn around to see the troop holding a empty syringe. I fall over onto the ground. Before I blackout, I heard an explosion.

* * *

Nya's POV

_Earthquake_! I think as the ground rumbled beneath. It happened a minute ago, but there was an explosion before the second one. I just was sitting in my cell after the first rumble happened about five minutes ago when I heard voices, I thought I was gone mad and crazy from lack of food. But it was Jay's voice. I looked up at the screen on the wall, Jay's face was shown.

"Listen here Skales. I know you're behind this, guess what, I'm not your lab rat. I will find you." He said, lifting his fist as if he was going to punch the camera, but a troop came up behind him and injected him with a syringe. He fell to the ground. That's when the explosion happened, then the ground rumbled.

I screamed out Jay's name, but he couldn't hear me, nor did he move. He just laid motionless on the ground. Tears started pouring out my eyes. I look down at the ground, more tears poured down my face. I quickly wiped then away, I'm stronger than this. We're going to get out of this, alive. No exceptions. Confidence built up inside of me, give me a little strength.

I stood up and grasp the bars of the cell, the shackles trying to pull me back. I look down at the key hole, I studied it for a moment. Reaching into my pocket I pull out a bobby pin, I twist it in my hand. I put in the key hole and jiggled it around. Before I heard a click the door opened, showing Skales, I leaned casually against the cell making it seemed like I wasn't doing anything. However the bobby pin was still in my hand, which he saw, of course.

"Trying to escape, young samurai?" He asked.

"Why no. Why would want to leave this cell?" I said, sarcastically.

"Sarcasm is going to get you no where. Well there's no reason for you to be lonely in here, so I brought you some friends."

A few serpentine walked into the room pushing three people toward the cell. "Kai? Zane? Taj?" I asked. "What are y'all doing here?"

"Trying to rescue you." Kai said. "But you see we're in a tight spot right now, so that rescue might be postpone."

"Hey Nya." Taj waved slightly. I waved back.

"So this is y'all's idea of a rescue? Getting captured? "I asked as the others were chained to the wall, like I was.

"Don't worry Cole and Lloyd will rescue us along with Brooke and Brianna." Zane said.

"Who's Brooke and Brianna?" I asked.

"Brooke is Jay's sister, and Brianna is her best friend."

"Jay has a sister? I never knew that."

"You mean, he didn't tell you? I thought y'all told each other everything." Zane said.

"I thought we did." I said, disappointed.

* * *

**Yes I know short chapter, it was only about 1K and for me now that's too short I'm aiming for 2K for every chapter. But I'm going on a trip to Clearwater, FL. And it's just been too long since I updated so before I leave I decided to update with the sequel. Next chapter we will see some ColexBrooke fluff. And some BriannaxLloyd too. And maybe just maybe you'll see a side of Jay, no one has ever seen before. So today is Wednesday, new chapter Saturday. WPD is signing off for not the last time. BYEEE! Also, follow me on Instagram wolf_purple_dinosaur_ Don't have an Instagram? Get one! And follow me, haha jk I'm not forcing you to get an Instagram, but follow me if you do! Kk now see y'all Saturday**.


	2. Nightmares

**Hey** **guys and galls of the lovely fandom of NinjaGo. I'm back on this lovely Saturday for chapter two, and y'all thought I was joking about updating on Wednesday and Saturday. Well I wasn't, new chapter every Wednesday and Saturday. Like promised there will be some Crooke fluff in here, yes I made a ship name. But I don't really like Crooke, I'm deciding between Brole and Crooke. Which one do y'all like best? Review or PM y'all's ideas for ship names for BrookexCole and BriannaxLloyd. Don't be shy if you don't think the ship names y'all tell me are good or not, I will not judge. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

"Why does Cole have to be so fat?" Brooke asked, she was dragging him back to the monastery, he was still unconscious. She had him by the hood of his ninja suit and was dragging him. After getting through the Sea of Sand, they were back in the forest. Brooke was trying to avoid tree roots, so he wouldn't hurt his back, most of the time.

"I believe most of it is muscle." Brianna inquired, poking Cole's muscly arm.

"He does train a lot." Lloyd spoke for the first time since the explosion. The girls looked at him.

"You okay, Lloyd?" Brianna asked, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it just feels like I failed. I'm the green ninja, I could of done something to prevent this. Now Kai and Zane are dead."

"And Taj." Brooke added, jumping over a big tree root that came out the ground, but Cole went straight over it.

"I think you're going to break his back, if you keep dragging him like that." Brianna said.

"Fine." She grumbled. She leaned Cole against the tree. Wrapping her arms around his waist and hoisted him over her shoulder. "Happy now?" She continue to walk. However Lloyd and Brianna stood in place, shocked.

"Dang she's strong." Lloyd said, shocked.

"I know right." Brianna continue to walk.

After fifteen minutes of walking they finally made it out of the forest and back at the monastery.

"Home sweet home." Lloyd sighed.

"Speak for yourself." Brooke grumbled. "Now where do I drop him?" She motioned to Cole.

"Lloyd?" A voice said from behind them. They turned around to see three elderly people, two men and one woman. They walked out of the monastery.

"Uncle, dad, mom. Y'all back from y'all's trip." Lloyd engulfed them all in a hug.

They all hugged back. Brooke and Brianna stood there awkwardly. The man with the long beard noticed them standing there.

"Lloyd, who are your friends?" He asked.

"Uncle this is Brianna and Brooke." Lloyd motioned to each of them. The man look at Brooke, weirdly, mostly because she Cole slung over her shoulder, also because she wasn't wearing shoes.

"I am Sensei Wu, but you may call me Sensei. This is my brother Garmadon, and his wife Misako."

"Sup." Brooke said, coolly. "Now where do I put this rock head? He's starting to hurt my shoulder."

Brianna scolded her. "Brooke you don't say 'sup' to an elder." Brooke shrugged.

"Well I'll show you to Cole's room." Lloyd grabbed Brianna by her wrist and pulled her into monastery. Brooke following.

"What am I? Copped liver? "She huffed.

Lloyd showed her Cole's room, she walked over to his bed and dropped him on the bed. She stretched a little, thankful for the extra weight off her shoulders.

"Now we have to take a look at that back." Brooke said. "Because...I am the Doctor."

"Doctor? What doctor?" Lloyd asked.

"The Doctor."

"Doctor who?" Lloyd asked, not knowing about the best TV show ever.

"EXACTLY!" Brooke yelled.

Lloyd gave her a confused look. "I'll go get my mom to help you with his back." He walked out of the room.

"Now." She told herself. "How are we going to get that shirt off him?" She thought for a minute or two.

"Need some help?" A voice asked from behind her. It was the elderly woman from earlier.

"Yes, now when I take off his shirt to look at his back, it won't be so awkward."

Together they wiggled Cole out of his shirt, making him shirtless. Using all their strength they turned him over on his stomach. His back was badly bruised, it was a shade of purple, almost making Misako vomit. Brooke stared at it and whispered, "Cool." Misako gave her a weird look, before she walked into Cole's bathroom, that was attached to his room. She took at medium size rag and put it under the faucet, letting the clear substance soak the rag. She squeezed out the unneeded water and walked back towards Cole, she put it on his back. Then she got more rags and did the same thing.

"Now I'm going to get some painkillers for when he wakes up." She said before walking out the room, leaving Brooke alone with the Earth ninja.

Brooke grabbed a rolling chair from a desk in the corner, but something caught her eye. It was a book, she picked it up and found that it was the second book in the Divergent series; Insurgent. _Boy isn't_ _he in for a_ _surprise in Allegiant_. She thought, before setting the book down and rolling the chair over by his bed and sat beside him. The Fault In Our Stars, and now Divergent? If he only read Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Mortal Instruments, and The Hunger Games. Another thing caught her eye, above his bed, hanging on the wall was a bookshelf, and on it was a variety of books, including the first book of the Divergent series; Harry Potter with all the books, and the Percy Jackson series; including the second series of Percy Jackson: Heroes of Olympus. Also The Hunger Games, Catching Fire, and Mockingjay. The last book on the self was The Fault In Our Stars. _Dang. He's organized. _

Cole started to move, she heard him groan in pain. He lifted his head out of his pillow, and looked at Brooke. "Did we win?" He asked.

"Sadly, no."

"So that wasn't all just a crazy dream?" She shook her head. He groaned again, before hiding his face in his pillow. "Why does my back hurt and why do I feel so cold?" He muffled.

"Maybe because there's wet rags on your back, and the AC in here is up full blast. Oh and you got hit in the back, by a piece of flying wood." She said. He looked at her, wide eyed.

"Can you turn the fan off?" He asked, looking at the fan as spins round and round. Making him feel dizzy.

"Sure." She got up a reached her hand up to pull the piece of string, turning it off. Then she sat back in the chair, looking back at his bookshelf above his bed. He caught her looking at it.

"Those are all my favorite book series." He said in a low voice, almost a whisper, making her jump slightly.

She looked at his violet eyes, which she just now considering the color, she never looked long enough to see the color. "Whoa." She said, memorized.

"What?" He asked, staring into her tiger eyes.

"Your eyes. They're violet. Very interesting." She pushed some hair out of his eyes so she could see them fully.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." A voice said from the doorway, making them jump apart. It was Misako and Brianna. Misako hade two pills in her hand and a glass of water in the other. She set the glass of water on the table and handed Cole the two pills. He eyed the water suspiciously.

"That's water right." He asked, cocking an eyebrow. Brooke snickered at his attempt to make a Divergent joke. It's true, anyone who read Divergent, knows not to get near a clear liquid with verifying that it's water.

"Yes it's water." She said, confused. Brianna was trying not to grin.

With Brooke's help he was able to sit up. He popped the medicine in his mouth and drank the water slowly, eying Misako, with an eyebrow raised. Which made Brooke grin at his cautiousness. Cole drank the whole glass, which surprised Brooke because of his 'cautiousness'. Misako grabbed the glass from his hands, and walked out, Brianna following, but she shot Brooke a cocked eyebrow. Brooke knew that eyebrow look, she was saying, what was happening in here? Brooke shot a look that said, I'll tell you later. Brianna nodded before following Misako down the hall.

Silence filled the room, making it more awkward for Brooke to handle. Some awkwardness went away when Cole fell asleep the pain medicine kicking in. But some still remained, as it floated carelessly around the room, mostly around Brooke, making her feel uncomfortable. When she heard him lightly snore, showing he was dead to the world. She tiptoed out the room. Having no idea where to go she starting walking around aimlessly. Making a right turn here and there, sometimes hitting a dead end, it surprised her when she found the living room. Lloyd and Brianna were going head-to-head on Mario Cart Wii. Brianna was playing as Yoshi, and Lloyd was Luigi. Both at which were the color of green. Making Brooke laugh slightly.

Brooke sat on the couch and watched them play. She would grin when they nudge each other, trying to make the other mess up. And from the looks of it, she was kicking his green ninja butt. All though he could be letting her win, but from his face of defeat, that clearly wasn't the case. Brooke couldn't help but laugh out loud when Brianna used a blue shell on Lloyd making him loose his spot in first.

"Y'all love birds having fun over there?" Brooke said, making her presence known. Brianna and Lloyd turned around to see Brooke sitting on the couch, watching them.

"How's Cole?" Lloyd asked.

"He's asleep." Brooke said.

"I'm surprised you didn't stay in there to watch him sleep." Brianna mocked, getting revenge for the whole 'love birds' thing Brooke called them. Brooke turned a crimson red.

"Hey! I'm a fangirl, but I'm not a stalker." Brooke defended.

"It's basically the same thing." Lloyd said, turning back to the TV screen.

"No it's not. Just like there's a difference between geeks and nerds. They're not the same thing."

"There's a difference? They're both smart at science and math, so it makes them the same." Lloyd said, pounding his fingers on the controller.

Brooke started to fume. Like you could see steam come out of her ears. "Don't bring out Kindness, Brooke." Brianna said, without turning around from the screen.

"Kindness?" Lloyd asked.

"It's her pocket knife. You know the saying, 'Kill em' with kindness'?"

Lloyd stayed quiet, not wanting to know why should would NEED to name her knife Kindness. So it could be an excuse? He didn't want to question her any farther. Instead he focused on the game, he knew that he shouldn't be slacking off, but Cole was injured and he's only one person, he couldn't take on a whole army by himself. So until Cole healed the best he could do is nothing for now. Cole was the leader, he comes up with the plans. So now all they can do it stay put and hope that Jay and Nya are safe.

* * *

Cole's POV

My dream:

_I_ _was walking through a meadow of flowers. Everywhere I looked was yellow flowers, that I didn't know the name_ of. Then _I saw a figure in the distance_, _she had blonde hair with aquamarine_ _streaks_.

"_Brooke?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. But I knew it wasn't her, Brooke is never the one to smile like that. She always smirks, with one eyebrow raised. The impostor of Brooke walked toward me, though she seemed so real._

"_It's okay Cole." She said, her voice sounds like an angel. "I'm right here." She held out her hand for me to hold. I_ _took it, forgetting that she isn't_ _real_.

_I snapped_ _out of it when I looked at her shoes. Shoes! Brooke never wears shoes. She gave me a confused look when I snatch my_ hand away.

"_What's wrong, sweetheart?" She_ _asked_.

"_You're not Brooke! Brooke never calls_ _me 'sweetheart_' _she calls me_ _rock_ _head. You impostor_."

_She looked angry. Her eyes turned red...with swirls. "Your right, I'm not Brooke." Her voice changing to a deep voice_.

_Out of no where she pulled a serpentine_ _staff and used it to knock me off my feet. Wait- a serpentine staff? I looked at her again, but instead of Brooke, Skales stood where she once stood._

"_You fell into my trap ninja!" He_ _shouted. The scene shifted, we were in Ouroboros. Behind Skales was Jay and Nya, they were chained and badly bruised, it was a miracle that they were standing, but Jay still had his arms around her; protecting her. Ten serpentine surround them, holding whips. _

"_Give me the Green Ninja, and_ _I will release them." Skales spat_.

"_Never." I said, gritting my teeth. Skales snapped his scaly fingers and the serpentine started beating Jay and Nya. One lifted a whip above his head and slashed at Nya, but Jay used him as a shield and took the whip to the back. They others doing the same. Soon the pain came too much for him and he collapsed, bringing Nya down with him. All I could do was watch, my brain was trying to make me run over to them, but my legs wouldn't move, like I was paralyzed_.

"_Stop!" I yelled. "Don't hurt them_!"

"_The Green Ninja first, then I'll release_ _them_."

_I look at Jay and Nya. Jay was unconscious, Nya held his head against her shoulder as the serpentine raised their whips above their heads. One slashed her leg, another her cheek, and the others slashed her back. She look toward me with pleading eyes, she mumbled "help" before she was thrown into unconsciousness. Jay laid on the ground beside her, but the serpentine continued to beat them. Tears gathered in my eyes as my brother and sister were beat. I tried to run toward them but I couldn't_._ All I could say was, "I'm sorry." _

* * *

I woke up screaming, everyone must of heard it because I soon heard multiple foot steps coming toward my room. Everyone burst into my room, Brooke being the first one. She ran up to my bed and kneeled beside my bed, and held my hand. I didn't pull away from her gesture.

"Rock head, are you okay? Why were you screaming?" She asked in a worry tone. _Rock head_._ That's better than sweetheart._ I thought_, _remembering my awful nightmare_. _

"It was just nightmares, I'm fine now." I said in a whisper, but loud enough for them to hear.

"Well dinner is ready. Do you want to come to the dinner table?" Lloyd asked. Dinner? How long was I asleep? I nodded, not wanting to be in here anymore. Brooke walked over to my closet and pulled out an orange shirt for me to wear. Since I was still shirtless. She helped me put it on.

I slung my legs over the side of the bed, Brooke grabbed my arms and pulled my to my feet. A burst of pain shot through me, my back still ached. She grabbed my hand and led me out the door the others following. My cheeks started feeling hot, I realized that I was blushing as she pulled me toward the dining room. We walked through the door and she helped me sit down.

I watched as Brooke walked into the kitchen, thirty seconds later she returned with a crock pot, but who's counting? She set it in the middle of the table and took the lid off. An aroma of chicken hit my nose, making my mouth water.

"What is that?" I ask.

"Chicken Alfredo." She responded. "My grandmas recipe."

"From the smell of it, she was a good woman." I said.

"She's still alive." My cheeks heat up, I quickly come up with something so I don't feel embarrassed.

"Even better." I said, happy with my come back. She rolled her eyes and sat down across from me. Since Brianna and Brooke is eating with us, there is only three extra seats instead of five empty seats. I look down at my empty plate, remember my dream, hoping that it was just a dream and not really happening.

"Cole, are you okay?" Brooke asked, looking at me from across the table. She reached over and grabbed my hand. I ran my thumb over her knuckles.

"Yeah I was just thinking about my dream." I said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I gave her a look that said, "I'll tell you later." She nodded and ate her dinner.

I grabbed the big spoon to pick up the Chicken Alfredo, I put a spoon full on my plate. I poked a piece of chicken and some noodles and brought it to my mouth. It felt like I've died and gone to heaven.

"I didn't know you could cook." I said, to Brooke. A blush forming across her face. I ate another mouthful.

"My uncle made me cook when my aunt was unable to cook. He always expected a full course meal when he got home from work everyday."

After I finished my plate, I stood using the table as support and took my plate to the sink in the kitchen. I was about to walk back to my room, but Brooke stopped me.

"Don't leave yet. I made cake." She walked into the kitchen and came back out with a chocolate creation. "I found the Dauntless cake recipe."

"Cake?" I asked, excitedly. Everyone laughed, including Brooke which made me blush for the billionth time that night.

**And done! Haha she used his weakness: CAKE! And I cried while writing about Cole's dream. I really did. So yes new chapter Wednesday and Saturday. I know I said that like five billion times but I just feel like saying it. So y'all know the drill. WPD is signing of for not the last time. I don't own NinjaGo, blah blah blah. BYEE! Follow me on Instagram wolf_purple_dinosaur**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome nerds of the fandom of NinjaGo, this is the third installment of The Wolf In Us. As y'all know that it's Wednesday so new chapter! Well why would you be reading this if I wasn't a new** **chapter...on with the chapter**?

The generals slithered down the rock staircase, the troop with yellow scales not far in front of them. They could see as the light at the bottom of the caved in mountain, shined bright. Usually they wouldn't be following someone they did not know, but now they didn't care. All that mattered to them is that they get to the bottom and be free from Skales, and maybe, this tribe can help them fight off the Snake King.

They finally reached the bottom of the staircase. Their was yellow scaled serpentine everywhere, a few young played with a ball like it was soccer. Some older snakes talked to each other, but stopped when the generals passed by them. The young didn't seem so fazed by the strangers, but they adults eyed them as the troop led them to the building built into the mountain, like they carved it out of the mountain instead of building it.

"Go on inside." The troop told them. "I must go back up and watch for outsiders." He walked through the crowd that formed around them. They slithered through the door. The inside kinda looked like a court house would look like. Except for there was multiple serpentine sitting in chairs, made of rock. One sitting at the head of the table. He had a long tail like the generals and he was holding a general staff. Everyone turned to look at them.

"Welcome, friends." The general said. "We've been expecting you all."

The generals stood still, not daring to move a single muscle.

"Come." The general said. "We must talk."

* * *

Jay's eyes slowly opened. He was on the table again, this time strapped down, so he couldn't escape. He restrained against the bonds that held him on the table. With no hope of escaping, he sighed and thought of Nya. Wondering where she is.

The door slowly opened. "Skales." Jay growled. The Snake King slithered into the room.

"I see that you're awake." Skales hissed.

"And I see that you're still rocking the ugly look." Jay shot back, Skales narrowed his eyes at the blue ninja.

"Laugh all you want ninja, if you ever want to see your girlfriend again then I suggest that you keep your mouth shut."

"Where is she?! I want to see her!" Jay demanded.

"I guess I have to make my guest happy." Skales snapped his fingers, a few guards came in and untied him, they grabbed his arms and pulled him to his feet. They led him out the door and down a hall, they stopped in front of another door. One of the guards took out some keys and unlocked the door.

When the door was finally opened, they shoved Jay through.

"Nya?" Jay choked out, when he saw his girlfriend chained to a wall.

"Jay?" She stood and held onto the bars of the cage. The guard opened the cage door and chained Jay to the wall. There were shackles on his wrist and ankles. When they left, Jay felt a pair of arms wrapped around him. He returned the hug gently, not squeezing her, just in case she had any injuries. "Oh Jay, I've missed you. "She whispered.

"I've missed you too." He whispered back. She pulled away from the hug a little, so she was still in his arms, and pulled him into a kiss. He kissed back. Someone cleared their throat from behind them. They pulled away. Kai was leaning against the wall, with an eyebrow raised.

"Having fun there?" He asked.

"Very much." Jay said, which caused Nya to giggle. Kai rolled his eyes. Jay pulled away from Nya, suddenly and grasp his head.

"Jay?" She looked at her boyfriend as he grasped his head and kneeled down. He growled, suddenly. "Sweetheart? Are you okay?"

"No" He whispered.

Taj and Zane, who were sleeping, woke up at the sound of growling. They looked shocked to see Jay. "What wrong with him?" Taj asked, standing up.

Jay's eyes darted around the room, until he looked at a video camera hanging on the wall in the corner. He glared at it, without knowing, he growled again. This time his growl was more animal like. He stood up, and walked toward the bars of the cage.

"Jay? Are you okay?" Nya asked again, laying her hand on his shoulder. Jay grasped his head again. He started breathing heavily. The door opened again, Skales and four other guards walked in, just observing Jay.

"Lets hope this works." Skales murmured to a guard.

Jay felt a surge of energy, but his body seemed to shrink. His chest getting smaller and he couldn't stand with the pain in his legs. Like they weren't meant to be stood straight up. Jay's face seemed to outstretch, his mouth getting bigger, if that was possible. He growled again, his hands turned into paws, yes PAWS! A tail appeared out of his pants. Causing his clothes to rip, they fell from his now limp body, he collapsed on the ground. Nya ran toward him, what she found was...a wolf. A wolf with orange- brown fur, a scar above his eye, and it seemed the metal leg changed with him as it supported his half missing leg.

"You fools!" Skales voice echoed. "You used the wrong serum. He was suppose to turn into a killing machine, not a dog!"

"Wolf." One guard corrected. Skales glared at him, and the guard cowered in fear.

"What do we do with him?" A guard asked.

"Dispose of him. He's no use of my plan anymore. I don't want to ever see his face again. Do you understand?" Skales said, pointing at them. They quickly nodded. They opened the cage door and undid his shackles, Nya held on tight to the limp wolf. Not wanting them to take him away. One smacked her across the face, causing her to lose her grip on him. They dragged him out and locked the door.

Nya cried silently into Kai's chest. Taj and Zane stood in shock behind them. She looked at the door where they dragged his limp body. "Jay." She whispered.

* * *

Cole woke up to the smell of syrup and bacon, he looked around and realized that he was in the living room. The TV showing an image of Mario Cart Wii. Lloyd was sleeping on the floor, Brianna was curled up in the bean bag chair. They were both still holding the Wii remotes. He must of fell asleep while watching them play, but he remembered Brooke being there too. He guessed she was cooking breakfast.

Cole stood up slowly and walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. Brooke was making pancakes and bacon. She flipped a pancake as the bacon sizzled on the pan. Making Cole's mouth water.

"Need any help?" He made his presence known. She turned around.

"Sure. Can you get those muffins out of the oven?" Brooke turned back to the stove.

Cole opened a drawer and got a kitchen mitt out, he opened the oven door and grabbed the tray of muffins. He set them on the counter, and put a paper towel over them, so no bugs could get to them.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"You could set the table. The food is almost done." Cole nodded, reaching into the cabinet and grabbing some plates and cups. After laying them on the table he opened a drawer and pulled some forks and knifes out. He set them on the table, and came back into the kitchen. Brooke had turned off the stove and was holding a plate of pancakes and bacon.

"Here let me help you." He took the plate of bacon from her hands and carried them to the dinning room. Sensei Wu, and Misako, and Garmadon were sitting at the table, having a discussion. When they entered they stopped. "I'll go get Lloyd and Brianna." Cole offered.

When he left the two Sensei's and Misako looked at Brooke. She felt awkward under their stares. She sat at the far end of the table. They continued to stare at her.

"May I help you with something?" Brooke asked in the most polite voice she could managed. She hated when people stared at her. Before they could answer, Cole walked in, followed by Lloyd and Brianna. They sat down and started eating.

Cole sat beside Brooke, and Brianna sat across from Brooke, with Lloyd beside her. They all sat at the end of the table. Leaving three empty seats that separated the adults from the teenagers. Sensei Wu sat at the head of the table, Garmadon and Misako sat across from each other.

Brooke picked at her food as the elders glanced at her, from time to time. She felt that they didn't like her presence here. That they were going to send her back to her home, but she couldn't, she wanted to stay here. What got her was that they never glanced at Brianna in an uneasy way. They never gave her a second thought if they could trust her. Brianna looks a little too trustable. She did not. With her smirk and raised eyebrow, that no one could trust. Her own parents never even trust her, they never gave her freedom. They never let her pick up a hammer because she was a girl. During her down time when she's not reading, she likes to invent. But they always end up breaking or not working.

"Brooke? Are you okay?" Cole asked. She looked up at him.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

"Because you're not eating. Do you have a fever?" Cole put his hand to her forehead.

"No." She glanced at the elders. "I'm fine."

* * *

Nya had fell asleep, she was curled up on the floor. Kai sat beside her, rubbing her back to calm her down. Taj and Zane stood beside Kai.

"So explain what just happened here." Taj said.

"I don't know, they injected Jay with something making him turn into a wolf. And now they're going to kill him." Kai looked down at his sleeping sister. Her face was damp with tears.

"Great, just great. Now what do we do?" Taj asked.

"Wait and hope that the others will find us." Zane said.

"Yeah...we're doomed." Taj leaned against the bars of the cell. He was lucky that his father didn't recognized him, or he would of killed him on the spot.

"Lets just hope that Jay can escape. Maybe he'll find the others and lead them to us." Kai said.

"You're really putting your hope in a dog?" Taj asked.

"Wolf." Zane corrected.

"No. I'm putting my hope in Jay." Kai said.

**Done! With this chapter at least. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, even thanks to the people who didn't review, because just reading my story makes me happy. I'm going to cut this short, follow me on Instagtam wolf_purple_dinosaur_**

**WPD is signing off for not the last time**, **BYEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello** **random people of this very interesting fandom of NinjaGo. I'm back with chapter four on this very Saturday, just got back from vacation. Yes people I love y'all so much that I decided to update during my vacation. That should prove how much I love my viewers. Anyways, ON WITH THE CHAPTER**!

* * *

"Why do these ninja have to be so fat?" A serpentine asked, he had the limp wolf thrown over his shoulder.

"If it's so hard to carry a simple wolf then give him to me." A Fangprye took the wolf from his clutches, and slung him over his own shoulder.

"Cool your scales, Archer." The other serpentine said. Archer growled.

"If all you're are going to do is complain. Then why don't you go back to Ouroboros. I can take care of this ninja." Archer snapped. The other trudged and turned back around, heading to Ouroboros.

Archer was trudging through the Sand of Sea, heading for the forest. Where he was told to take the wolf and kill him. When the tree line came into view, he let out a sigh of relief. And sprinted into the forest, it wasn't long before he discovered a steam. He laid the orange-brown fur wolf on the ground. Cupping his hands he drank some cold water. He stood and wiped away some water that dripped from his chin. Looking at the wolf, he sighed, knowing what he had to do. Pulling a dagger out he walked toward the wolf.

Archer's hand trembled as he slowly brought the dagger above his head, he looked down at the defenseless wolf. Then the wolf slowly opened his eyes, he looked up at the serpentine. Fear welding up inside of him. The snake pulled the dagger above his head again, the wolf closed his eyes, waiting for his death. The serpentine brought the dagger down, but he stabbed the ground beside the wolf instead. The wolf opened its eyes and looked at him, confused.

"Run." Archer said. "Run and never look back." He told the wolf. The wolf stood up and sprinted. He jumped over the stream and into the cover of the forest.

Archer stood up at pulled his dagger out of the ground. He cleaned the dirt off it, and slipped it back into his holster. Looking one more time where the wolf took off into the forest, he sighed.

"Good luck ninja." He said.

Archer began his trek back to Ouroboros. Leaving the forest and traveling through the Sea of Sand. Once he reached the snake city, he was confronted by Skales second in command officer.

"Did you do what you were told to do, Archy?" The officer asked, Archy growled at the nickname.

"Yes." He gritted his teeth. Not wanting to say anything to make the officer punish him.

"Good." The officer turned and left. Archer sighed.

"You better hurry, ninja." He said to nothing. "You're running out of time."

* * *

Jay ran as fast as his now three and a half legs would take him. He didn't know what just happened, but he didn't want to find out. His ears ringed as the different sounds of the forest sang at him. Ever since he came into this form, he started experiencing different things. His hearing has increased, along with his sense of awareness. Also his sense of smell. Swiftly, he avoid a bear, using his sense of smell. The bear must of caught his scent, because it growled at him as he zoomed past, though, to the bear, he didn't seem important as he continue to sniff at his trout that laid on the ground.

His feet, well paws, ached. However he kept running, not looking back, avoiding trees and boulders. Jay's metal leg made a weird noise, as he ran as fast as he can. Though Jay didn't stop, he was too afraid to look back or stop. It was about thirty minutes before he saw a familiar sight. The monastery.

_Yes! I'm home_! He thought. Stopping in front of the gate that protected the perimeter. The gate was open slightly, using his snout he opened it a little more so he could fit through. He ran toward the front door, it was closed. Putting his front paws on the wall as support, he used his nose to ring the doorbell. There was footsteps heard coming toward the door, it opened to reveal a very familiar face; Cole. Cole looked down at him.

"Hi little guy." Cole cooed. "Are you lost?" He kneeled down and pet him on the head. Jay opened his mouth to speak, but words didn't process out. "Hey Brooke!" Cole shouted at someone in the monastery.

_Brooke? That sound really_ _familiar. A_ _little too_ _familiar_. Jay thought.

"What is it rock head? Who's at the door?" A person appeared behind Cole, she blonde hair with aquamarine streaks. No. It can't be. When she saw Jay, she gasped.

"IT'S A WOLF!" She pushed Cole out of the way, and kneeled down in front of Jay. She stroke Jay's soft fur. He looked at her in awe. _It can't be her. She moved in with_ _our_ _aunt and uncle. Though she looks_ _just like her_. "Hi little guy. I'm Brooke." She said in a soft tone. _Brooke. It must be her_! Jay wagged his tail, and licked her face. Brooke laughed. _Where did that come from_? Jay asked himself. He stopped and sat down. She noticed his back leg.

"Interesting. The metal used to make is not that good, but the workmanship is incredible." She fiddled with his metal leg. He smiled to himself, its defiantly her. After all these years, he finally found his sister.

"Metal?" Cole asked, standing to his feet. He now noticed the wolves leg. He kneeled down beside Brooke. "I wonder what happened." He said, scratching Jay behind the ear, causing Jay to wag his tail.

Jay started enjoy being scratched behind the ear. Totally forgetting about the real task at hand. Well paw. He rolled onto his back, getting the message, Brooke and Cole started scratching his belly. They were laughing.

"Aren't you just a cutie." Brooke said. Jay wagged his tail, until he remembered something. _Nya_. As fast as lightning, he jumped from his position on the ground and stood. Cole and Brooke looked at him, confused.

"What wrong boy?" Cole asked. Jay growled and barked at them but they couldn't understand him. Then it started to rain, soon it started to pour. Causing Jay to get soaked. Cole pulled him in through the door, and closed it. Brooke ran off and came back with some old towels. However before she could get them around him, Jay shook, letting water fly everywhere. They laughed. When Cole stood, he slipped on some water, causing him to fall onto his back. He made a groan in pain.

"Cole!" Brooke rushed to his aid. Jay stood there confused, _he was a tough fella_. _What's the problem_? "Rock head. Did you hurt your back anymore?" She asked. _Rock_ _head? Hurt his back anymore_? _What happened while I was gone_?

"No. I'm fine." She helped him stand up. He groaned in pain again. "My back still aches though."

Another girl appeared from behind them, she had long blonde hair. She was tall but not as tall as Brooke or Cole, she was about an inch above Cole's ear. "What going on in here?" She asked, looking at Cole and Brooke, suspiciously. Cole was holding Brooke's arm for support, and she was holding onto his shoulder to keep him steady. They pulled away, blushing.

"Nothing." They said at the same time. _Awe does our little Cole have_ _a crush_? _Not_ _with my sister_. The girl noticed Jay, she cocked an eyebrow.

"Brooke if I told you once I told you twice, you can't take wolves out of the forest and keep them. They need to be free. Not in captivity."

"Cool your jets, Brianna. He showed up on the doorsteps. I guess he needs a place to sleep for the night, so can he stay?" Brooke looked at Cole, expectantly.

"Absolutely not." A voice said from behind Brianna. Every head turned to look, it was Garmadon. "We're not taking in that mut, he can sleep outside where he belongs."

"Dad!" Lloyd ran into the room. He must of heard his dad shout. "What's wrong?"

"Your friends want to take in this mut. He a wolf he belongs outside. There is no way that I will allow that thing in here."

"Thing? He's a beautiful creature!" Brooke kneeled down next to Jay. "We're all muts, we're not purebreds like those rat with a blow dry called purse dogs. What if it was you, that was outside in the rain? Wouldn't you want someone to take you in?"

"She makes a point, dad." Lloyd said.

"Why is my students yelling?" Sensei Wu came into the room, holding his bamboo staff. His head down, so his face wasn't shown.

"Brother. They want to bring this mut in. There is no way that I would allow that dog in, don't you think that it belongs outside?" Garmadon crossed his arms over his chest.

"I would agree with you brother. However this is my monastery. You are just visiting. I say that having someone to keep my newest student happy, is a good idea." Sensei looked at Brooke, smiling. She looked behind her, expecting someone to be there. Though no one was there.

She motioned to herself. "Me? You want me to be your student?" Brooke asked.

"Yes. Brooke, the power of the ocean flows within you, you must learn to harness your power and embrace it."

"Brother you can't be serious." Garmadon said.

"I've never been more serious in my life." Sensei stroked his beard. "Brooke please standup and come forward." Brooke stood from her kneeling position, and walked toward Sensei. Sensei Wu preformed spinjitsu, she was engulfed in his tornado. When he stopped, Brooke continue to spin, when she came to a stop, she was wearing a different outfit. It was like to one the boys first worn, when they first became ninjas, except that it's was an aquamarine color.

"Whoa, head rush." Brooke was still dizzy. When her head stopped spinning, she looked down at her outfit. "Where did my other clothes go? That was my favorite shirt."

"It said 'May The Force Be With You'" Cole said, still in shock a little.

"So? I love Star Wars! But seriously, where did they go?!"

"We don't really know." Lloyd said. "Another dimension or something?"

Jay sat there, in shock. His sister was a ninja now! Well Kunoichi. A girl ninja. Now they have more fighters to help stop Skales. Jay wagged his tail at the thought of being with Nya again. Cole noticed his excitement.

"It seems like he's excited." Cole pat his head. Jay was excited, though a thought crossed his mind. _Even if we get the_ _others back_, _I'll still be a wolf._ _Then we can't be_ _together_. The wolves ear dropped, knowing that there was no cure for his condition. The others didn't notice his sadness, they were to busy gushing over Brooke.

_What am I going to do now_? He asked himself.

* * *

Nya had awoken to find the others gone, they weren't in the cell with her. Standing up she looked at the camera in the corner of the wall. Knowing that Skales could see her. The question is, how did they have all this equipment? Have they been preparing since the beginning? Sighing, she sat back on the cold metal floor. Her thoughts drifted to the lifeless wolf that was dragged out of room right before her eyes. Without stopping a few hot tears rolled down her face. She couldn't keep it in anymore, her lover could be lying somewhere dead. And all she could do was sit in her cell and cry.

After a few minutes the door opened. A guard walked in, he was a Fangpyre. Though she didn't care which kind he was, he was one of them, so he can't be here for good news. He stopped in front of her cell and stared at her, looking back at the closed door. Making sure no on followed him. Fear welded up in her at why he was here. He pulled out a pair of keys, and unlocked her cell. Walking toward her, he pulled at a machete, he pulled it over his head. She closed her eyes, expecting the worst, but I never came. The guard brought the machete down, but he cut the chains off her wrist and ankles. Nya looked up at him confused, the shackle was still on her, but the chains weren't attached to the wall.

"Get up. Quickly before anyone else comes." The Fangpyre pulled her to her feet. She was confused. This serpentine was helping her?

"Who are you?" She asked.

"You can call me Archer." He pulled her out of the cell. They snuck down the hall. Hoping not to be seen. She saw an open door, the sunlight shining. A sight she hasn't seen in a long time.

"Going somewhere?" A voice asked from behind them. They turned and saw five other guards all holding weapons. Archer pulled out his machete and a dagger.

"Run!" He yelled at her. "I'll hold them off." He charged at them.

"What about you?" She yelled back at him.

"I'll be fine just go." He fought off the other guards. "Just do one thing." Archer pushed them all to the ground, he looked Nya in the eye. "Give Skales what he deserves." The other guards stood up, more guards charged in behind them, but Archer held them off.

Without asking another question, she sprinted out the door. The warm rays of the sunlight greeted her. She closed her eyes, taking in the warmness. Caught up in the moment, she didn't notice the serpentine standing in front of her. Realization hit her, literally, she ran right into the snake. This caused her to fall to the ground. Opening her eyes, she looked up to face a Venomari.

The Venomari pulled her to her feet. There were others behind him. He tied her hands behind her back. He motioned to the others to leave. They walked away, the snake pulled her into another building. Most of the buildings in Ouroboros were abandoned, this seemed like one of them.

"Let me go." She stranded against her new binds.

"Shhhh. Keep your voice down. It's okay it's all apart of the plan."

"Plan?" She asked.

"Apparently Archer didn't tell you. We're helping you escape."

They reached the back door of the building, he opened it. As far as the eye can see, there was sand. Freedom.

"What about my brother? And Taj and Zane?"

"We have others working on getting them and your weapons. Archer is suppose to get them out of their dungeon, there are other serpentine getting them here. You land walkers aren't the only ones you don't support Skales cause." Nya nodded.

"I'm Nya." She said after he undid her bonds. He laughed.

"I know who you are. You're the mysterious Samurai. Though you don't know me." He was silent for a minute before speaking again. "I'm Luke."

* * *

**Done! And Luke's back, so that means Conner and Ranger are back. I didn't forget about them yet. So I'll cut this short. I don't own NinjaGo, follow me on Instagram wolf_purple_dinosaur**

**WPD is signing off for not the last time**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi** **people. No random entree today, I'm pretty upset today. Last Wednesday started the 9th grade( yes I know I'm late this chapter) but I'm doing ROTC and Band. Those are so much fun, but I really don't like the Gym teacher. She's so mean, and the Art teacher is so...wacky. Not as wacky as me, but wacky, she's so upbeat. Kinda reminds me of a cheerleader, not that there's anything wrong with a cheerleader. But on a list of popular people, there's about a thousand and two hundred teenagers at my school, I'm around the one thousand, one hundred and fifty area. Though I have some friends in ROTC that** **are seniors. So enough of my some what of a social life. Wait! I just realized...I HAVE A SOCIAL LIFE...aw man being social is boring. Okay I'm antisocial again. But important note, I know i haven't updated in like a week or so, but my nana has been in hospital for a while so I've been staying with her, basically every time I get out of school I go straight to the hospital. Then I stay after school for ROTC. Which those last till between six pm and seven pm, so I get home around 7:30 on good days. This makes it hard to update every Wednesday, though Saturday is defiantly a time for me to update. The problem last Saturday was that I was working with ROTC because we had a fundraiser for the football team. Though I'll try and keep up with the updates. XD! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

"Come we must talk." The yellow general motioned for the other generals to follow him. He slithered out of the room, his giant tail moving in a 's' motion against the ground. Cautiously, the generals followed the yellow scaled snake. They went into another room, it looked similar to the room they were just in, except that it was smaller. Also instead of multiple chairs, there were only four, like they expected for them to come.

"How do you expect for sit with our tails?" Acidicus asked. The yellow general stayed quiet.

"Then by all means, please stand." The yellow scaled snake said, sitting down.

"How does he do that?" Skalidor asked.

"We don't even know your name." Acidicus said.

"Oh forgive me, I'm Balthazar." He held out his hand for them to shake. They each took his hand and shook it. "So what can I offer this trio?" Balthazar asked.

Acidicus spoke up. "We need a big favor, we want to over turn Skales." Balthazar stared at the floor.

"And how do you expect me to help you?"

"Your forces are strong, and we are weak in numbers. Our own troops won't fight with us, we need the help of your troops to help us." Skalidor put his hands on the side of the table and leaned toward Balthazar. "Please we beg of you to help us."

"And what will I accomplish out of this?" Balthazar asked, imitating Skalidor's actions.

"You can leave this mountain, and walk the surface again. Harmony will replace chaos. And every single serpentine be free." Skalidor leaned closer toward Balthazar.

"You seem to know what you want." Balthazar said.

"You seem to be avoiding my question." Skalidor said. "Are you going to help us or not. If not, then your tribe will suffer like the Anacondrai, every single one of your members of tribe, dead. Skales could be following us. So are you going to help us, or stand down like a coward."

Balthazar scratched his chin, he was considering. Though that doesn't mean they would accept their offer. Then he held out his hand. "You have yourself a deal."

With a smug grin. Skalidor shook his hand.

"Come I'll show you gentlesnakes the Training Station." Balthazar slithered out of the room, the other generals in tow.

* * *

Luke and Nya stood in silence, they were still waiting on the others to arrive. It has been ten minutes and they still have yet to arrive. Nya leaned against the doorway, fiddling with the necklace that Jay gave her for their two year anniversary. She smiled at the memory, then she frowned. Jay could be dead, and she was here doing nothing. Looking down at the sandy ground, she sighed.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Nya?" Luke asked. She looked up at him.

"Please call me Nya." Nya pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "And you wouldn't understand." Luke stared her dead in the eye. Like he was searching her soul for answers.

"I may not be an expert on love, Miss Nya. However you could talk to me."

"How did you know that it was about...love?" Nya looked back down at the ground.

"Cause, Miss Nya. I...I was there." He looked down as Nya looked up.

"What do you mean by that?" Tear starting to weld up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"I was there...when he was kidnapped. I saw the whole thing, I help Skales cause. And I didn't do anything about it. I was afraid to do so. But now." He held his head high. "I'm not afraid. That's why I joined Taj and Archer, they fight for what's good. Also you and the ninja think that you all hate Skales? You haven't seen the rage that I seen in Taj...we used to grow up together. Before we were locking in the tombs, we were peaceful. Life was good, Skales wasn't a general. And we were happy." Before she could say something, he continued. "Then we were shunned to the undergrounds, I never saw my best friend again."

All Nya could manage to say was, "I'm sorry." He smiled.

"Don't be. After this all over, there will peace again. Everyone settle down, maybe I could even start a family. There's this girl I really like." Luke smiled. Nya looked down at the thought of family.

Nya doesn't have parents, she has her brother and Jay, that's all. She never thought of settling down, she was only nineteen about to turn twenty in about a month or two. Jay hasn't popped the question, so she's not planing on having family. Though there would be a day for that, maybe in a few years. When harmony is restored and everyone is at peace. But for right now, she would like to stay as the kick butt samurai she is now.

Then out of nowhere, an alarm rang, making her own ears ring. Snakes surrounded the abandon building. Luke cursed to himself. "They were caught." Nya looked out the half closed door. Taj, Kai, and Zane were tied down. Showing that their escape plan failed. " I thought they're suppose to be ninja, ninja are suppose to be stealthy.

"Come on out Luke, we know you're in there. And bring the girl with you." A Constrictai said, holding a sword.

"Conner." Luke hissed.

"I'm guessing you two aren't good friends." Nya said. "Now what do we do?"

"I got a plan." Luke said. "Do you trust me?"

"Go for it." Luke smiled, grabbing her forearm. He walked out the door.

"We surrender." Luke said in a cheery voice. Nya looked at him shocked.

"Excuse me?" Nya said.

"That's right we surrender. One traitor to your kind and a lovely, yet fierce Samurai."

"Luke you are so dead." Nya threatened.

The serpentine looked confused, but they took Nya and pulled her into a different sand colored building. Where she was basically dragged. The strength of the five serpentine, made it impossible for her to escape their grasp. She was thrown into a dark room, they locked the door behind them. A growl escape her throat, she banged her fist against the metal door. With no avail, she sat on the ground and leaned against the wall.

After about ten minutes, the door opened again. Three grabbed her by her arms and pulled her to her feet. One brought in a chair, they force her into the chair. They chained her to the chair. Another figure slithered in the door.

"Skales." Nya growled.

"Why must everyone use my name in that tone?"

"What do you want?"

"You're going to do me a favor." She laughed.

"Yeah that's going to happen." She said, sarcastically. One of the serpentine, grabbed her head. Forcing her to look directly at Skales.

"Look into my eyes. You are under my control." Nya tried to shut her eyes but she couldn't, it was like she was in a trance. "You must kill the ninja." His eyes stopped swirling. She shut her eyes, then opened them again. Her eyes were red. They undid her bonds, she stood.

"What is your assignment?" Skales asked.

"I must kill the ninja." Nya said, in a monotone voice.

Skales smiled. "Good." He handed Nya her weapons. "Get to it."

"Yes sir." Nya walked out the room, down the hall and out of the building. She walked through the Sea of Sand, going to complete her assignment.

* * *

**Yes I know this chapter is short. Yes I know that I'm a week late. And yes I didn't plan on hypnotizing Nya. It's just...the way the cookie crumbles? No? Yeah so Jay wasn't in this one. But anyways this Saturday I will try and post a new chapter. If not then y'all can beat with a stick. I** **don't care, but I would appreciate it if y'all reviewed. Yes? :) No? :( Maybe? :/. Follow on Instagram, wolf_purple_dinosaur_ **

**Review and have a fantabulous Wednesday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, I know I'm late, and haven't updated in like a few weeks. Yeah go ahead beat me with a stick. Sorry, I was down with the flu, my friend was badgering my in 4th period to upload today. She's my number one fan, even though she doesn't watch NinjaGo. I'm afraid that some of my viewers have, how to say, disappeared. I'm trying to upload every Wednesday and Saturday. This would be easier if I wasn't in high school, I kinda wish I was in college. Away from the stress at home. Yes people even when I'm in college, I will continue to make stories for NinjaGo, that's my promise. So another thing I would like to say is that I'm working on another story, it will not be uploaded till this story is finished. Then I will upload the sequel to this story. Wait...SPOILER ALERT! So...ON WITH** **THE CHAPTER**!

Jay laid peacefully by the fireplace in the living room. Lloyd, Brooke, and Cole were going head to head in Fist-To-Face 2. And surprisingly Brooke was kicking their butts. Brianna was reading Allegiant on the couch. Though she didn't believe Brooke's warning.

"Wait! What? What?! WHAT?!" Brianna dropped the book.

"I told you. But did she listen? No she did not." Brooke said, without turning away from the screen.

"Wait what happens in Allegiant?" Cole paused the game and looked at Brooke.

Brooke paused before answering. "Nothing, rock head. Absolutely nothing. Tris and Tobias sat at a table, and ate Dauntless cake for the whole book." She reached over to his controller and turned the game back on. Which caught him off guard, and she took that chance to destroy his character.

"WINNER! WINNER! WINNER!" The game chanted.

"The game speaks the truth." Brooke grinned.

"Hey that's not fair, you caught me off guard." Cole said.

"Your a ninja, you're suppose to be on your A game." Brooke joked.

Jay rolled his eyes and smiled. If wolves could smile. However he stopped and looked at the fire as it blazed, flickering from time to time. It reminded him of Kai. Him and his fiery temper. Jay laid his head on his paws and watched it, he wanted to cry, he did. But he had to stay strong, for Kai, Zane, and Nya. Though sitting here doing nothing isn't being strong, it's procrastinating. Which he had a big knack for doing that. Jay turned his head away from the flames and at the clock that hung on the wall. The others couldn't, but he could hear every tick, it started to annoy him. He growled, then something startled him. A thunder crash.

Jay looked out the window, just for a spilt second, a lightning bolt appeared out of the clouds, but then just as fast as it came, any sign of it was gone. This bewildered him, when he growled...lightning appeared.

My Elemental Powers! Jay thought to himself, he stood up and walked over to the window. Putting his front paws on the window seal, he growled again. Another bolt appeared out of the sky. He smiled to himself, he still controlled lightning.

"Whatcha doing over there boy?" Brooke called out to him. Jay wagged his tail as more lighting appeared from the dark clouds.

"I guess he likes the storm." Lloyd said, restarting the game. Though the power went out, causing the game to turn off. "Ah come on!" Lloyd complained.

"Here I think there's some candles in the drawer." Cole said. Jay could hear Cole shuffle across the room to the table beside the couch. Soon the flicker of candle and fire from the fire place filled the room. Everyone was now seated on the couch, with the exception of Jay. Silence filled the room.

"It's kinda romantic." Cole said, glancing at Brooke. This didn't go unnoticed by Jay. The candle were placed on the coffee table, making the bottom part of their face glow. However the darkness consumed their eyes, though Jay could see them. Every single part of their face, like he memorized it. Maybe it was because he could see in the dark.

Jay didn't like that Cole was thinking of his sister in a romantic way. Looking at the window, he saw his reflection, his usually sapphire eyes, glowed a bright green. It kinda scared him. Though something inside of him liked being scary, it would scare of others. Making him the top dog. _Wait! When did I start worrying about being top dog_? Shaking his head, he got up and walked over to the couch. Jumping in between Cole and Brooke.

"No bad boy, down." Cole commanded. Jay looked at him in a murderous way, his eyes glowed green. He growled. Cole scooted away and put his hands up defensively.

Brooke chuckled and pat Jay's head. "Good boy."

Jay snuggled up on the couch. Procrastination. The voice in the head of his head murmured to him.

Shut up. He told the voice.

* * *

The raven haired girl walked through the forest. Her footsteps sounded monotone, like she was marching. A dagger in one of her hands, and a sword in the other. This girl was formally known as Nya. Now she isn't Nya, she has turned into one of Skales plans for NinjaGo's downfall. Nothing more than a plan, she isn't Nya, she's a weapon. A weapon of destruction.

The real Nya screamed on the inside, but no one could hear her. The power of Skales has corrupted her, like the Dark Matter did when the ninja defeated the Overlord. The real Nya cried out for help, but no one heard her pleads. Like she was trapped in a sound proof box. She banged on the walls, but no sound followed. The real Nya tried to fight it, but the darkness was too great. Now the real Nya is gone. All she could was watch, watch as the dark Nya headed toward her home. Also home of the ninja. In which her mission was to do what this dark Nya does best. Destroy.

With no chance of being herself again, the real Nya, the one on the inside, couldn't do nothing. Nothing but watch the one on the outside destroy and create chaos.

Nya wanted to cry, but the one on the outside wouldn't let her. She wanted to fight back, but the outsider wouldn't let her.

Nya was no more.

* * *

If challenging Conner wasn't the most stupidest think that Luke ever did, then surrendering took the prize of first place. Now he was in a cell with Taj, the red and white ninja. He doesn't know where Archer is, maybe he escape. Or maybe they didn't take mercy on him like they did the others.

"Nice plan, venom mouth." Kai murmured.

"It wasn't my plan, it was Archer's" Luke said, defensively.

"Maybe we should talk about someone who may not be with us anymore. He planned this out just to get us out, maybe you should be respectful. Even if the plan failed, you should be grateful." Taj scolded, his cloak hiding his face.

"I'm sorry Taj." Luke said, looking down.

"I'm not." Kai said, standing up. "There must be someway of getting out of here."

"There is." Taj said. Everyone looked at him, weirdly. "I'm surprised you ninja didn't figure it out." Taj pointed at a window. It was seven feet off the ground, and it was bordered up, so no light could get through. Though there it was. "You humans are so blind."

"Why didn't you say something?" Kai demanded.

"I just did." Taj smirked.

"That does not matter, we must get out of here." Zane spoke the first time since they got in here. Kai looked over at him, he was worried for the nindriod.

"Zane's right, we get climb on each others shoulders and I can burn the wood." Kai said, walking over to the wall with the window.

"There is no way, that this land lover is getting on my shoulders." Taj stood and jabbed his thumb in Kai's direction.

"Land lover?" Kai asked himself.

"Well do you have another plan?" Luke asked.

Taj smirked. "In fact, I do."

**Hey go ahead and tell me how you feel of this long wait for this singular update. I'm ashamed in myself, I promise that I would stay on track with my updates, but it's been a rough few weeks. Go ahead and tell me, I promise an update this Saturday. And I'm NOT discontinuing the story, I've been PMing a person and she/he said that they and her/his brother love my story. People like them keep my going. Y'all know who y'all are. Anyways thanks for the people who don't hate me for this long of a wait. WPD is signing off for NOT the last time. Follow me on Instagram the_fanfiction_wolf. Yes I changed my name. It was too long and dino at the end doesn't sound right without** **dinosaur. Anyways BYEEE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people of the wonderful world of the fandom of NinjaGo. And that had to be the most random entry that made absolutely no sense, I'm in a random mood today. I don't know why. Also I l known this chapter is late and stuff, my excuse? Procrastination. That's my weakness, one day I can spit out three thousand words a chapter. Other days, well I can barely get a sentence in without and getting distracted. Like I start rereading the Blood of Olympus, or go outside and ride my ATV's or sleep. Though surprisingly I've been losing sleep. I don't know why, I just can't fall asleep, maybe it's this idea for this new series or something else. However it's been bugging me, and when I do sleep I have the most random dreams, more random than usual. Anyways, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Taj smirked. "In fact, I do."

"And what would that be?" Kai asked, crossing his arms. Taj glared in his direction.

"Hush up, and watch the master." Taj walked over to the wall opposite to boarded-up window. Though the cage covered up to twenty feet by five feet. The son of the Snake King ran toward the wall, from Kai's point of view, it looked like he walked up the wall sorta. He grabbed the ledge of the boarded up window, pulling himself up. Bawling up his fist, he punched straight through the wood. The force made a hole in the wood, reaching his hand through he grabbed the edge of the wood and pulled it will all his might. The nails, that attached it to the the metal window seal, detached from it.

The wood fell to the metal floor, leaving Taj holding onto the window seal, his elbow propped up on it. "That is how it's done my comrades...and fire breath. " Kai's nickname rolled off his tongue in disgust. Which made 'fire breath' roll his eyes.

"What do you have against me?" Kai asked him.

"Well I have to hate one of ninja, Zane is too nice to hate and the other ninja are not here to hate. So the answer to this problem is you." Taj called down from his spot on the window ledge, he was casually sitting on the ledge, swinging his legs as he talked. Zane narrowed his eyes as Taj, he could tell he was lying, he could tell. The way his eyes shifted to the right when he talked to Kai. The reason why he stayed away from the others, especially Kai. A thought hit him. _Does Taj like Kai? Like like Kai? _Zane shook the thought away, he would have to address this thought to Taj later.

"Hey Icy! You coming or what?" Looking up Kai was poking his head through the window, a rope also coming out of the window. The end of the rope barely touched the floor, the other end disappear through the window. No telling where the other end ended. Grabbing the rope, Zane climbed up it. Kai held out his hand, Zane grabbed it as Kai pulled him up. 'Fire breath' was standing on top of some boxes that were outside the window. Zane slipped through the window with ease and jumped. His feet hit the hard, dirty ground, though he lost his balance and fell to the ground. Putting his hands out, he stopped himself from hitting the ground head on.

Kai jumped down from the wooden boxes and helped the nindriod up. Zane thanked him quickly. It was dark out, and the moon casted a bright glow among them Luke and Taj stood a distance away, talking about where they went now.

"I'm telling you, if we travel through the Sea of Sand, we would reach a village faster and get help." Luke argued.

"Yeah then what would happen if humans saw us? We need to travel to the Forest of Despair, we can reach my hut from there. There's food, water, shelter, a first aid kit, and farther away from my father as possible." The word father rolled off Taj's tongue in discuss, like he refused to stay the name of Scales, and that was the only word he could use in replacement.

"What about heading to the monastery, we can get in contact with the other ninja, and bare arms to find Nya." Kai interjected.

"And what about Archer and all the other souls that are locked away to help YOU?!" Taj yelled, jabbing his scaly finger on Kai's chest. "What about them?" Taj whispered, staring into his eyes. Kai stared back, yet more fierce than Taj, the red swirl made it impossible to look away.

_I believe my preposition is correct_. Zane thought to himself, watching them have a stare off.

"I don't know." Kai whispered, looking down. He spoke up. "I don't know."

"Then your help ends here." Luke said.

"What?" Kai asked, breaking the stare off.

"If you aren't going to help us get our friends back, then you can safe your friend alone." Luke grabbed Taj's arm and pulled him away from Kai. They started to walk away, heading to what might be the Forest of Despair.

"Wait! Taj! What about Nya?" Kai called out, Taj stopped dead in his tracks. "She didn't kill you, you told me. You owe her, she didn't kill you and now she's going to die. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Taj hesitated before saying. "I'm sorry, it's our destiny." Kai stared in disbelieve at the snake. "I'm sorry." Then they disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Cole could say he didn't have nightmares, but he would be lying. He tossed and turned in bed, getting tangled in the sheets. His orange shirt was stained with sweat. He's been having the same nightmare over and over, but this one was different.

* * *

Cole's Nightmare:

_Cole walked the streets of Ninjago City, he passed by Dareth's dojo, but he didn't stop. He passed by a cake bakery, but surprisingly, he didn't stop. Something told him to keep moving and not to stop, like he knew someone was following him._

_"Welcome." A voice echoed. The noise bounced off the buildings till it reached Cole, he stopped._

_"Who are you?" Cole called out._

_"You worst nightmare." A voice said behind him. He snapped around, there stood the form of...Brooke. Though she was tied down, another stood behind her. He couldn't recognized the person, if it was a person._

_"Go on ninja. You know what to do." The figure said. Cole felt something heavy in his hand. Looking down a scythe appeared in his hand. Then he understood, they wanted him to kill Brooke. Shaking his head, he dropped the weapon._

_"No." He said. "No, no, no..."_

* * *

"NO!" Cole jolted awake. He didn't know if anyone heard him, he couldn't hear any footsteps. They mustn't have heard him, he didn't want them to. He couldn't show weakness. It wasn't until there was scratching at the door that he realized someone did hear him. Cole got up and opened the door, the orange-brown furred wolf that they took in stood at the door. His eyes glowing green due to the darkness.

"What is it boy?" Cole asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Without warning the wolf strolled in, like he owned the place. "Well then, come on in. Make yourself at home." And that's exactly what he did. The wolf laid down on the carpeted floor. With an eye roll, Cole went back to his bed. Though he couldn't sleep, not without the image of Brooke's weak, tied up form before him.

* * *

Jay could sense the tense that Cole gave off, like the tension radiated off him. This made himself tense up. With Sensei's command, Jay had to sleep in the laundry room. It was cold and dark in there, and Jay felt alone. And who ever put him in there, which was Lloyd, forgot to close the door all the way. Which was a relieve, so Jay has been searching for a place to sleep all night. His own room's door was closed. Knowing Brooke, she would of been deep asleep. Lloyd would just take him back to the laundry room. Brianna, well he doesn't know Brianna enough. Jay didn't even dare think about Kai, Nya, or Zane's room. So all the signs pointed to Cole's room. Though not wanting to wake him up, he thought against it. So as Jay was turning back to go to the laundry room. He heard a heart wrenching scream. It came from Cole's room.

Jay sprinted down the hall, till he reached Cole's room. The sound of heavily breathing could be heard through the door. Jay lightly scratched the door, he heard the bed squeak and the sound of footsteps. The door opened to reveille Cole. He looked awful. His shirt was soaked in sweat, and there were dark circles under his eyes. His charcoal hair was a mess, his bangs stuck to his forehead from the sweat.

"What is it boy?" Cole asked.

Jay knew he needed comfort, he was temped to zoom down to Brooke's room and get her. Though what would he do to get her attention? Bark and growl till she followed him down the hallway? So he just walked in. He had heard that just the presence of a dog can calm anyone. Well a wolf would just have to due for right now.

He laid down on the grey carpet that covered the floor.

"Well then, come on it. Make yourself at home." Cole said, though Jay can imagine Cole rolling his eyes.

_With pleasure_. Jay thought. The bed creaked, showing that Cole had gotten back into bed. He could tell that Cole felt lonely before he had come into his room. Soon Cole's breath turn shallow, he was asleep.

_Poor Cole_. Jay thought. _This almost makes up for him liking my sister...is this how Kai feels?_

Soon Jay drifted off into sleep, letting the darkness consume him.

**Soooooo...GUESS WHO GETS TO GO TO DISNEYLAND AND MEET JACK SKELLINGTON!? This girl! I'll be going during my Christmas break. I know most of y'all know that I live in Florida and are like, why don't you go to the one in Florida? One simple reason, the one in Florida doesn't have Jack Skellington. Plain and simple. Though if you follow me on Instagram, I'll be posting pics of my trip. Anyways, I guess I'll be signing off now. WPD** **is** **signing off for not the last time. BYE**!


End file.
